


Ambassador-Tale

by EmeraldSage86



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ambassador Frisk, Anti-Monster Group, Chara Has A Crush, Driver Papyrus, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Gamer Flowey, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Protective Sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2018-12-23 20:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11997678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldSage86/pseuds/EmeraldSage86
Summary: Two years after the new Frisk freed all the monsters from the Underground. The monsters have established a new city near the human capital and over the past year Frisk and Asgore have been working to build relations between humans and monsters. But an anti monster group has been increasing it's efforts over the same time.Unfortunately as soon as Chara decides to join Frisk on her peace mission things go wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

Two years, it's been two years since the last reset, two years since the new Frisk freed the monsters from the Underground, and about one year since Frisk saved Chara from the Underground. For the first six months of their freedom the monsters did not venture far from the mountain instead they used that time to build a new home for themselves on the surface, after those six months they were discovered by the humans. For a time the Government hid the monsters from the public eye, but Asgore, with the help of Frisk, has opened the world to the truth of monsters. Shortly before the monsters were revealed to the public, Frisk surprisingly returned to the mountain by herself, and much to Sans's relief permanently destroyed the power to reset and in the process rescued Chara and Flowey from their imprisonment.

Surprisingly it was Undyne who chose to look after Chara despite all of the things has done in the past, Undyne refers to her as Baby-Fish which Chara doesn't particularly like. Chara mostly stayed home with Flowey and let Frisk handle all the diplomacy stuff. But with the new threat of the Anti-Monster Foundation she has decided to join Frisk on her peace mission under the guise of being another human living with monsters, but she isn't quite human anymore.

Six months ago a small organization began showing up at peace conferences, Mettatons concerts and the borders of the monster city, this group known as the AMF or Anti-Monster Foundation at first it was just protests but things have escalated to threats, concert sabotage and even attacks on some of the weaker monsters.

Our story begins right after a meeting between Asgore, Frisk, and the human council has just ended.


	2. After the Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lore of this story: Everytime a reset happened because Frisk died it created a new Frisk, so the Frisk in this story as never reset Undertale, she knows about them and knows what Frisks have done in the past, at least somewhat.

Chara shuffles uncomfortably in her chair in the waiting room, she was excepting something different when Frisk asked her to come on the latest council meeting trip. But here she was sitting in a short hallway with six chairs three on each side near the large double doors, Chara and Undyne are sitting on one side both looking bored and impatient, while on the other side of the hall Sans is sitting quietly and reading a newspaper. Chara looks over at Sans, she can't tell what he's reading right now but she can see the front page headline. 

'KING OF MONSTERS APPEARING ON TOBY NEWS TODAY'

"Huh... I forgot about that." Chara didn't mean to speak out loud she winces and hopes the other two in the room didn't hear her... but they did, and with one quick look Undyne sees the paper too.

"Wait Asgore's going to be on the news?" Undyne scratches the cheek under her eyepatch. "Is that a good idea?" 

"Oh it's going to be a disaster." Chara says with a roll of her eyes. 

"What makes you say that Baby-fish?" Chara glares at her fishy guardian but does retort. 

"Because that idiot is going without Frisk." Chara states as if that alone explains it. 

"Oh come on don't you 'Chara' bout Asgore." Sans looks up from his newspaper with a grin. "His efforts since leaving the mountain are 'Undyneable'. 

Chara narrows her eyes at the chubby skeleton while Undyne either doesn't get the joke or is just not amused by it. After a moment Chara let's out a sigh.

"Of course I care about Asgore." Chara rolls here eyes away from Sans. "But, Frisk is alot better at talking to people, she's smarter, she's way more clever, she's better at thinking on her feet, she's adorable-"

"Huh?" Undyne and Sans both look at Chara with raised eyebrows, Chara laughs nervously and scratches the back of her head. 

"I, uh... meant dependable." Chara continues to chuckle nervously as she avoids eye contact with the other two in the room which is easy as they are looking at each other not Chara, but before anyone can comment on what just happened there is a loud clang as the to the conference room swings open. A rush of voices fills the hall as the three monsters in the hall snap to attention.

Chara notices four figures exit the council room, Asgore who's dressed up in a suit and tie that matches his usual royal attire, one of the human councilmen a man with slick black hair and a tan suit along with his bodyguard are to the left of Asgore, while on his right is a girl, a girl who looks alot like Chara with some very noticeable differences, she is about three inches shorter , her skins a quite bit darker then Charas own pale tone, her bust a cup larger... not that Chara has noticed, and she is wearing a beautiful suit with a skirt it's even colored like like her usual blue and purple sweater only with small vertical stripes instead of large horizontal ones, while Chara is wearing her normal green and yellow sweater. 

"Hey Frisk." The darker skinned girls face lights up at the sound of Charas voice, showing the other big difference between the two girls, their eyes, while Chara's are a piercing blood red, Frisk's are a calming blue and she usually keeps them closed and never opens both at the same time, no one is sure how she gets around so easily. Her left eye is the one currently locked onto Chara.

"Chara I can't believe your still here." Frisk smiles wide.

"What? Where would I go?" Chara asks with a raised eyebrow, Frisk giggles at her. 

"Sorry I just thought you'd get bored and impatient and just leave without telling me-" Frisk seems to catch herself before hastily continuing. "Anyone where you were going." 

"Hehe I wouldn't do that." Chara averts her eyes and whispers under her breathe. "To you anyway." 

"Hmm?" Frisk looks at Chara suscipously. But before she can say anything their conversation is invaded by Asgore and the councilman.

"Ah Miss Frisk who is this charming young lad." Chara's eye twitches slightly, as she turns to glare at the councilman. She opens her mouth to tell the guy off but Frisk steps between them. 

"Councilman Harrison this is my friend Chara SHE." Frisk emphasizes the last word. "Is a dear friend of mine." 

"Ah I see." Harrison looks at Chara with interest. "Did she come from the mountain as well?" 

"Yes she is." Asgore as he places a large hand on the mans shoulder. "We feared that she might have been stuck there if it hadn't been for Frisk." 

"Another human living among monsters." Harrison smiles at the two girls, Chara looks away and frowns. "This is excellent news." 

"Chara this is councilman Harrison, he has been helping me and Frisk break down the walls between humans and monsters over the last few months." Asgore says as places his hand on the Councilman's shoulder.

"Really?" Chara looks at Harrison suscipously. "Why do you care about monsters?" 

"Chara! That's rude." Frisk scolds the taller girl before turning to Mr.Harrison, Chara notices that both of Frisks eyes are closed now. "I'm very sorry Mr.Harrison." 

"It's alright Miss Frisk." Mr.Harrison chuckles slightly. "My family has passed down the legend of the monsters sealed within the mountain, all this time I thought they were just a myth, but now that I know their real I will do everything in power to make sure your people are taken care of." 

"Ha ha." Asgore claps the man on the back as the group makes it way outside. "We appreciate all your help Harrison."

"Happy to help your highness." Mr.Harrison climbs into an awaiting limo and rolls down the window. "With Councilman Osborn being as stubborn as he is it's amazing we've gotten anything done." 

"Indeed." Asgore gives the councilman a smile and a wave as he drives off in the limo. Asgore turns toward his subjects. "Everyone I must be off to the news station now, please head home and enjoy yourselves." 

"You don't have to tell me twice." Chara says as she turns away and begins walking toward Frisks limo, before she can get very far Undyne grabs her collar. 

"Not so fast Baby-Fish." Chara pouts as Undyne turns her attention to the King. "You sure you don't want me to come with you, your highness?"

"Don't worry Undyne I'll have Sans with me." All eyes turn to the portly skeleton whose giving them a thumbs up. Suddenly they all realize he is wearing his slippers while wearing his security suit. Asgore smiles at the care free skeleton, while Frisk and Undyne look a bit confused, Chara continues to pout. 

"Yeah about that, why is this guy even here?" Undyne gestures towards Sans. 

"Trust me Asgore will be safer then us." Undyne and Frisk turn toward Chara, but their attention is swiftly stolen as a car horn goes off right next to them, parked on the side of the road is a limo and sitting behind the wheel is Sans. Frisk and Undyne look around hoping to find out how Sans got the limo and came back in only a few moments, but as always theres no clues. 

"Alright we're off." Asgore wraps one of his large arms around Frisk and squeezes, Frisk uses both arms to return the hug. 

"Good luck." Frisk says as they spilt from their embrace.

"Make sure to tune in when you get back." Asgore says as he climbs into the vehicle which seems tiny compared to him, Frisk begins to wonder if he would inside the limo if he wore is usual armor and shoulder pads. Chara just rolls her eyes, Undyne jabs her in the ribs with her elbow, Chara rubs her side and then quickly jabs the fish woman back. Frisk just smiles at Asgore seeming to ignore the two women behind her.

"We will." Frisk waves goodbye as the vechile pulls away. "Good luck!"

Frisk turns around toward the two women fighting, Undyne looks like she's about to summon one of her spears and Chara's right arm twitches in a way that Frisk knows as Chara preparing to draw the knife she keeps hidden in her sleeve that she thinks no one knows about. Frisk steps between the two and holds up her hands, Frisk knows that they wouldn't kill each other but the last time these two sparred it left an entire block of the monster city in need of repairs. "Ladies I would like to go home now." 

Undyne and Chara exchange a look before smiling sheepishly. Undyne coughs into her hand as she says. "Right of course, let's get going."

The three women begin walking down the sidewalk, Undyne in front with Frisk and Chara right behind. Chara looks out of the corner of her at the shorter girl walking next to her. "Soo wait you guys do in there today?"

"Unfortunately only more small steps." Frisk sighs heavily. "With Mr.Osborn having so much support on the council we were only able to get Mettaton his first show in the human world." 

"Oh really?" Chara chuckles. "Metalbutts going to love that." 

"Yeah they wanted him to open for some Justin guy but I may have convinced them to reverse it." Chara looks at Frisk with a grin. 

"Why miss Frisk did you use your feminine wiles on those councilmen?" Frisk pops her left eye open and blushes deeply. 

"What of course not, I simply used my logic and reasoning to-" Frisk stops talking when she sees Chara grinning at her. "I don't think I did." 

"PAPYRUS!" The two human girls turn at the sound of Undynes shouting, they turn to see Undyne stomping down the sidewalk towards a limo parked in an alley. Papyrus is standing next to it in a black tux with huge shoulder pads, he is posing with a group of teenagers striking one of his 'heroic' poses. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

"Heh, looks like skull boy is enjoying the surface world." Chara jokes with another roll of her eyes. Frisk giggles at Chara nudging her playfully. 

"Yeah I think Papyrus will fit in ni-" Frisks left eye widens as a loud bang pireces the air and the window behind her explodes into pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lore of this Story: This does not take place in one specfic country the human society is like one big country run by the Council, mostly to make it easier on me.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by Sai-Shou's AskMercySeries on Tumblr, I'm not trying to fit this into her universe or anything, but reading her Tumblr made me want to write my own story.


End file.
